Whispers in the Dark
by CrystallicSky
Summary: Chase needs Jack's help with something. And hopefully, that's vague enough to get you to read! CHACK, TWOSHOT
1. Your Love is Mine for the Taking

**Whispers in the Dark**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of the characters in it.**

**Warning(s):This story entails a romantic relationship between two males in addition to extreme corniness. If either of these bother you, turn tail and run now, because frankly, I'm not going to be happy if there's a 15-page comment about how sick and wrong it is after I've quite clearly warned you what this in black and white. If you're still here, good then, I hope you at least walk away from this without having wasted any of your life if not having enjoyed it to some degree.**

**Notes: This idea drifted through my head randomly, and on a whim, I decided to post it up. Frankly, it's fluffy, sweet, and a bit farfetched, I think, but despite this, I've done the best that I conceive I possibly can in this drabble's situation to keep people in-character, but if someone ends up ridiculously OOC, and it offends you, I apologize. That said, on to the (nearly nonexistent) plot!**

It was about 3:57 AM when Jack decided he should start thinking about going to sleep.

He had been working on a new project for days on end, and this was his third day, no, make that fourth day(It _was_ past midnight, after all) without sleep, and you know what they say about people who go so long without sleep. It was this moment that Jack pretty much decided that if he couldn't figure out how to compensate for his new device's weight enough to balance out it's equilibrium several hours ago, he didn't have a much better chance of that now. He sighed deeply, putting away his tools of the trade. Maybe he'd fare better tomorrow, after some sleep.

His hand moved to massage the bridge of his nose as his eyes, nearly burning with exhaustion, closed reflexively.

"Spicer."

The sharp statement of his name caused Jack to screech in terror, falling off of his work-stool onto the cold, hard floor. Heart fluttering like a mouse's, he looked up from his now lower position to the speaker, noting with a small measure of relief that he knew who it was. "Chase? You scared the hell out me! You can't just show up in people's houses at-" he paused to look at the clock, "four in the morning!"

A fanged smirk at that. "Apparently, I can."

Jack winced, rephrasing, "You _shouldn't_ show up at people's houses at four in the morning, then."

Chase answered with a dark scowl and the words, "I'll do as I please, _worm_."

"Right," Jack muttered, picking himself off of the floor, " Prince of Darkness, sorry, forgot."

The only response was what could only have been a noise of agitation, to which the younger of the two decided to cut to the bone. "So, what exactly did you come here for anyway?"

Chase immediately turned his face aside, scowling once again. He was silent for a brief moment before muttering, "I...need your..help."

Jack couldn't help it: His jaw dropped as he out-right gawked at the man in front of him. His help? _His_ help? Jack shook his head lightly to regain some measure of composure before speaking. "My help? You?"

Chase nodded, practically mortified at this point while still avoiding eye-contact. Jack was quiet for a long while, to which the older man prompted, "Well?"

"...Is there a gas leak in here?"

Chase facepalmed, growling out, "Are you never serious? The one time I have a need of your assistance, and you're joking!"

"I _was_ being serious, but really, I'll do my best to help! What...what do you need me for?" Jack questioned.

"...I...I think I'm in love." Chase still refused to look at Jack, but after his admission, the palest of pinks slithered across his cheeks.

Jack was almost speechless. "...Oh...um, congratulations, I guess."

Chase clarified, "I _think_ I'm in love, I...I'm not sure."

It finally clicked in Jack's head. "And you want _me_ to help you figure it out?" A confirming nod. "Well...why me?"

The foreign color fled from the warlord's face as he made eye contact, gold to red. "Who else would I go to? The monks? _Wuya_?"

Jack nodded acceptingly, replying, "Point made. Well, in that case, I promised I'd do my best to help, so where should we start?"

Chase thought for a moment, before answering, "How about whether or not I'm in love?"

The red-head nodded, leaning against a wall for support as he thought about how to ask his next request. "Okay...first, it'd be best if you kinda thought about whoever you're interested in."

Not even blinking at the request, Chase stated, "I already am."

"Okay, then..." He trailed off pondering just how to phrase the question before he found the words. "If something happened to them, and they died, how would you feel about it? Be completely honest."

Chase looked at him almost shell-shocked, as if he had never really thought his mystery lover would be killed or die, but then that was silly wasn't it? Chase Young was immortal, and it wasn't likely he would coincidentally meet a gorgeous and perfect mate to capture his heart who just happened to be immortal, too, meaning that this person was undeniably mortal. More than likely, Chase was simply surprised by Jack's tone, suddenly serious and professional, like the tone a therapist might use on a patient.

The warlord blinked for a moment, thinking hard on it before deciding, "I would be..upset."

Still maintaining the serious air, Jack challenged, "In what way? Would you be upset that the sex was gone, or that you'd never see them again?"

Chase seemed a bit apprehensive now, pausing a bit before pointing out,"We've...never had carnal relations."

"Regardless, if you had, which of the two would upset you more?"

The older man decided, "I...That I would never see them again."

Jack nodded once with a contemplative noise before going on to ask, "What if they told you that they didn't want to see you ever again? That they were with someone else? How would you handle it, then?"

His eyes narrowed as Chase growled, "First of all, I'd kill that bastard who stole him from me."

With a small measure of surprise, Jack noted that the man had used 'he', indicating he was interested in another male. He didn't think Chase swung that way, but he guessed that living as long as he had, the warlord _would_ get bored with the same old thing and experiment at _least_ a little. Nonetheless, he still had a few questions to ask, and so carried on. "Out of jealousy?"

"What?" Chase honestly hadn't been expecting this particular query.

"You said you'd kill his new lover. You'd kill him out of jealousy?"

"I wouldn't be_ jealous_, I'd kill him for taking what belongs to _me_." Chase insisted.

"So," Jack started, almost condescendingly, "you wouldn't care if the one you're interested in had sexually been with the new lover, as long as he claimed he belonged to you the whole time?"

Bared teeth and hands clenched almost tight enough to draw blood from the palms was enough of an answer for Jack, and he quickly moved on to his last request, not wanting to upset Chase any further. "Okay, then, last thing. How would you describe this person?"

Chase sighed, roughly running a hand through his dark hair in an attempt to calm himself. "He...he's infuriating! He's annoying, and oblivious, and, and...It's as if he was put on this very Earth _solely _to be a thorn in my side!"

Sensing a bit more that the man wasn't telling him, Jack pressed, "But...?"

"But...whenever he's around, my chest feels...lighter," he laid a hand just over his heart, then, "as if he can ease the burden of everything I've done in my life." Jack had no idea why Chase was confessing all this to _him_, of all people, but figured it was best for him to get all this out in the open. The older man was silent for a long moment, before finally forcing out his next words, which Jack guessed he had repressed for quite a while. "When he's around, it feels like...like nothing else matters."

Jack smiled almost bitterly at that. "Well, there you have it. You're in love." He decided was happy for Chase, despite the envy that crashed through him like lightning at the conclusion. After all, if you really love something, you set it free, right? The red-head supposed that would have to suffice for him, because with the way the warlord was speaking, he wouldn't even consider an offer from lowly, pathetic Jack Spicer if this other guy loved Chase back. Pushing through the depressing line of thoughts, Jack managed to resurface to reality.

Chase seemed deep in thought, arms crossed, golden eyes staring intensely at the floor. He then spoke, slowly and carefully, "So...what should I do about it?"

This snapped Jack out of his seriousness in his mild shock at the question. "I..wh...tell him how you feel, I guess."

Chase met Jack's eyes once again, the taunting smirk of his mouth noting, "And you were so serious before. What happened?"

"Y...you kinda surprised me there. I wasn't expecting you to ask that." he defended.

Chase shrugged. "Fair enough...How did you know just what to ask me?"

"Oh, well, my mom's a therapist, and she taught me a thing or two..." Jack trailed off sheepishly, not quite sure what to say at this point.

"Hm...well, then, _Jack,_" Chase emphasized the use of the boy's first name, "since you've been such a surprising bit of help to me, how exactly should I go about telling him how I feel?"

A skirl of happiness swept through Jack at hearing his name in the other's voice, but managed to suppress it as he stuttered out, "W-well, I-I, I'm no good at _actual_ romance. Heh, no experience." He flushed a bit, but went on, "I guess just go with your instincts, do whatever you feel you should."

The man in front of him considered his words carefully for a bit. "Perhaps I misjudged you. You're smarter than you let on."

"...Um...thanks?" What else was he supposed to say to that? Nevertheless, he confessed, "I'm glad I could help you, though."

"Oh, you _did_ help me, Jack..." his tone had changed completely, and Jack couldn't help but be uneasy at both that _and_ the wicked smirk the man was wearing. "In fact, I think I'll 'go with my instincts' like you said..."

Chase was across the room in a heartbeat, and trying to, at the least, scream, Jack realized he was unable to do so. That might have been because his lips were now roughly pressed to the warlord's, and, before he could even think to struggle, a serpentine tongue in his mouth.

Eventually pulling away, because be it ever so troublesome, breathing was a necessity, Chase regarded Jack with lust-clouded golden eyes. Voice a husky, seductive whisper, he spoke, "My instincts are telling me that _you_ should be in _my_ bed right now. What about you, _Jack_?"

Completely speechless, Jack could only just barely nod, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck out of a need to confirm that he was actually there and that this was actually happening.

As Chase chuckled and pulled him against his strong chest, Jack realized he'd have to wait a little longer before he could get some sleep, but he had a feeling it would be worth it.

**A/N: Well, there you go, pointless little drabble-thingy that I thought up off the top of my head. I got the title from the song as sung by Skillet because I was listening to it, and I couldn't think of what else to call this story, so I just gave up and called it "Whispers in the Dark". Now usually, I'll come up with a million of these kinds of things but then I won't write them down, and I forget them, but this one, I just felt it was too special to lose like that. It came out better than I expected it to, and now I'm really glad I took the time to write it. :) Oh, and if anyone's wondering about the sleep thing at the beginning, I don't even know if it's true, but I heard from somewhere that if you go 24 hours without sleep, you're considered legally insane. Like I said, I don't know if it's true, so don't call me out on it _too_ harshly if it's wrong...I really like this story, I don't know why, I just really like it. It came out so well, when I expected it to be total carp(yes, carp)! I can only hope you liked it as much as I did, and that said, I have a quick message about my other story. I'm not quitting it, I just ran into a bit of a roadblock with it, but I assure you, there's a lot written of the next chapter(12) right now, and when I finally get through writing all the stuff that will be in it, it will not only be worth the wait(I hope o.0), but will probably be even longer than Chapter 10! Hooray! Etc, etc. By the way; 2:00AM. Great time to post a story, right(sarcasm, sarcasm)?**


	2. I Will Be the One That You Run To

**Whispers in the Dark-Epilogue**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of the characters in it.**

**Warning(s):This story entails a continuation of a romantic relationship between two males in addition to more extreme corniness. If either of these bother you, turn tail and run now, because frankly, I'm not going to be happy if there's a 15-page comment about how sick and wrong it is after I've quite clearly warned you what this in black and white. If you're still here, good then, I hope you at least walk away from this without having wasted any of your life if not having enjoyed it to some degree.**

**Notes: Lil' Pup suggested a bit of a sequel to the first part, so I decided, "What the hell? I may as well write it!" and so, here we are, the epilogue to "Whispers in the Dark", enjoy!**

All in all, Jack was having one of the best days of his life.

He had finally managed to perfect his new device, just a little bit of offensive weaponry for his arsenal, and in addition to that accomplishment, had developed a way to keep it with him at all times without it being painfully obvious or awkward that he had it. Currently, it was in safe-mode, a thick, metallic bracelet clasped tightly on his right wrist. It didn't look like anything more than a punkish fashion statement, something no one would be suspicious of, whether or not they knew Jack, but at a moment's notice, well...let's just say anyone who messed with Jack would be in for some serious pain. He had managed all this in a matter of only three hours, a feat he had never before accomplished with something as complicated as this was! He could only assume that he was a bit more inspired lately than he usually was, which made a lot of sense. After all, he was finally dating, or whatever it was considered that they were doing, the man of his dreams.

And if anyone doubted him for a moment that he was with Chase Young, it would be no difficult matter to point out just a few of the scratches and bite marks that currently littered his pale skin. What could he say? Chase seemed to like marking him.

That aside, though, Jack could easily say he quite liked belonging to the draconic overlord so far, and Chase could say likewise for owning his new pet.

Speak of the devil, or in this case think about the devil, because Jack found a reason to pause in the addition of the last screw to his 'bracelet' when two powerful arms coiled possessively around his waist and a sharp pair of fangs nipped gently at his ear.

Jack flushed, giggling almost like a school-girl as he questioned, "Chase? What are you doing here? I'm busy."

"Is it wrong to want to see you now? I rather thought you liked my company, Jack. At least," the teasing smirk in his tone was nearly palpable, "that's what you expressed last night."

Jack's pale cheeks reddened even further. "Wh-I-you...It's not like I don't want you here or anything, it's just I-" An amused laugh cut him off, and the red-head found himself spun around and fiercely kissed by the older man.

Pulling away, Chase spoke, "You really _are_ cute when you're flustered, you know." Any further embarrassment on Jack's part was prevented when the other of the two grabbed his wrist, carefully examining the steel encircling it. "So what is this?"

Jack gave a proud smile. "Oh, just something modern science said couldn't be done."

"Hm." Chase had obviously been hoping for more of an explanation than that, and didn't hesitate to point it out. "Care to elaborate further?"

The boy shot his lover a coy look, admonishing, "If you're patient, you'll find out soon."

Chase, not one who enjoyed being in the dark about anything, decided on a new tactic to get what he wanted.

Jack suddenly found himself the target of a heated gaze, fingers trailing lightly down his chest. "Jack," the man moved closer until the point where their noses were just barely touching, "lovers don't keep secrets."

Just before he lost himself in the pools of molten gold, the red-head pulled back, just a bit more than irritated at the tactic Chase was using. "Oh, no, I'm onto you! You're just trying to trick me into telling you!"

"True enough." he shrugged off the accusation. "I would have thought for sure that would-" He froze in mid-sentence, staring off into space for a brief moment.

"Chase? Are you okay?"

The concerned query caused Chase to lightly shake his head and state, "A Shen Gong Wu has just become active." He gave Jack a challenging look. "Would you like to come along?"

Jack smirked a bit, running his fingertips over the cool metal of his new contraption. "Sure. I can't wait to give _this_ a test run!"

And in a snap of Heylin magic, they were gone.

Howling arctic winds whipped through the air, sending a chill through Jack's body. Nearly shouting to be heard over the powerful gusts, Jack asked the inevitable question. "Where are we, Chase?"

The answer was immediate, curt and simple. "Somewhere in the midst of an arctic tundra."

"No, _really_?"

Chase gave the black-clad youth a look. "Sarcasm isn't necessary, Jack."

Jack merely nodded. "What exactly are we looking for anyways?"

"It's called the Crystal Teardrop, and it has the power to transform whatever it's used on to solid ice."

Jack whistled appreciatively. "Neat." Chase nodded, though it was doubtful he would have described it with the same terminology.

Red eyes scanning the blanket of white, Jack stopped on a spot of glowing, bright blue. "Chase," he gestured to the out-of-place color, "is that it?"

Chase immediately recognized this as the desired object, laying a hand on his companion's shoulder and squeezing lightly. "Good eye, Jack." he complimented.

Smiling at the praise, he stayed where he was as his older lover moved towards the crystalline object.

"Not so quickly, Chase Young!...And Jack Spicer!" Oh no...that voice could only belong to one little idiot, and where that little idiot was, there was bound to be his mismatched posse.

"Oh, gawd, the Xiaolin losers..." Jack muttered to himself, pressing a hand to his face. And he had been having such a good day until now, too!

"We won't let you have that Wu!" screeched Kimiko, who happened to be sporting, surprise, surprise, another outrageous hair-do, this time in the form of a pale blue Mohawk. Oh, _no_, this girl didn't have problems at all.

"Oh, really?" Chase challenged, calm as ever. "Well, _I_ say that Jack and I will be walking away with this particular Wu."

"Pffft, the hell you wil-Jack?" Raimundo's words had become confused at the realization that Chase was not only here _with_ Jack and not attempting to hurt him _at all_, but also at the fact that he had specifically referred to him by his name." Since when do you use his first name?"

As this fact was pointed out, the monks, and Dojo, realized that this was more than a little odd, and turned questioning gazes towards the dark-haired man. Chase merely scoffed, pointing out, "That's really none of your concern."

"Ugh, whatever, then!" Kimiko snorted, most likely tired of being here where the freezing snow could ruin her new parka or something just as frivolous as that. She darted forward towards the Shen Gong Wu, clearly planning to challenge Chase to a Showdown. Well, Jack was not going to allow _that_; not when he was quite sure he could prevent it _and_ test his new bit of technology while he was at it.

Raising his wrist, he quickly twisted the middle of his 'bracelet' to the left until a definitive click was heard, cogs whirring and machinating in reaction. Metal plates swiftly shot up his arm until his shoulder, a defense against the powerful backlash that the rest of the contraption would soon provide. The front of the 'bracelet' then extended into a tube which would serve as a barrel for the weapon it was making out of itself, and when a rod protruded on the inside of the thing, just below Jack's fingers, he gripped it tightly, index finger positioned on a switch and thumb on a button at the side and top of the handle-like object respectively. Jack then took the initiative to flip the switch, causing the barrel to retract slightly before returning to it's former position, clicking as it did so in the manner of a cocking gun.

The boy genius felt the heat through his knuckles as the electric charge geared up for when the trigger was to be pulled, and aiming carefully, he pressed the button hard, watching as the weapon fired.

Jack's inner-scientist practically squealed with joy when the charge went off perfectly with a nearly-sonic boom just in front of Kimiko, sending her flying back _at least _a hundred feet. The monks gaped in total shock, looking back and forth from him to their fallen companion, all except for Clay, who had run off to verify the girl's safety. She wasn't severely injured, but Jack hadn't meant to _actually_ hurt her, and that shot had only been a warning. Even Chase was giving him an utterly and undisguised look of surprise.

Almost hysterically, Jack laughed for a moment before exclaiming, "It works! Ha, my plasma cannon works! Take that, impossibility!"

Having regained his composure, Chase smiled wickedly as he grabbed hold of the crystal object half-buried in the snow. Aiming directly at the Xiaolin monks' feet he called, "Crystal Teardrop!" And with that, they were completely immobilized, their legs encased in ice from the shin downwards.

This done, the evil warlord leisurely sauntered over to his lover's side, carding his free hand through the short, red hair. "Well done, Jack." he murmured before taking the younger's lips in an aggressive kiss. Knowing the monks were watching in what was probably morbid curiosity and shock, but not quite caring, Jack folded back the trigger he was holding, causing his now pride-and-joy plasma cannon to retract once more into the metallic 'bracelet' so he could easily lay his hands on Chase's shoulders.

As the two parted, Jack giggled and glanced at the monks, now either slack-jawed or wide-eyed if not both, before turning back to meet golden eyes. "You didn't tell me you were an exhibitionist, Chase."

To that, the man raised a defiant eyebrow. "And you didn't tell me you had a plasma cannon."

The red-head shrugged. "True. So let's see...we've got the Wu, I got to test out my cannon, and we've scarred them," he gestured to the monks, "most likely for life. I think our work here is done, don't you?"

"Yes, I believe you're right, Jack. Now, what do you say to a little..._victory celebration_, hm?"

"Ugh, is that_ all _you ever think about?"

"I haven't had a new lover for years, Jack, is it so terrible of me to want a test ride or two?"

Red quickly spread over pale cheeks. "Chase!" The man's response to the embarrassed exclamation of his name was an entertained chuckle.

"So shy, aren't you? Well, don't worry, we'll work on that. After all, we'll have plenty of time for that in the centuries you'll be spending with me."

"Huh? Centuries?" Jack was utterly bewildered, now.

"Of course." Chase stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now that I've chosen you as my mate, you will spend the rest of your days as such with me."

"Mate? Me?" If Jack thought he was confused before, that was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. "You mean...like...permanently?"

"Yes, permanently. Why? Are you opposed to this?"

"No!" Jack exclaimed, "No, I just...I can't believe you'd... want to be with me for that long..." The sentence trailed off with Jack staring intently at the frozen ground as he shivered lightly, just being reminded of the cold.

Chase pulled the smaller male closer to him to warm him as much as he was able at the moment. Getting a firm grip on his chin, the overlord forced red to meet gold in a nearly unbreakable stare. "Jack, I could do far worse than you in a lifemate, you know." Jack, still clearly unconvinced, gave a half-hearted nod, and Chase decided to try a different approach. "Case and point: Wuya." Apparently, this worked well enough to appease the red-head, because at that he laughed before laying his head on the dragon's armor, smiling softly.

"...Love you, Chase."

"And I, you. Let's go home, mate."

"Please, let's, the cold is starting to tick me off." The disgruntled statement essentially told Chase that Jack was feeling better, for which he was glad. And then the two were gone from the frozen tundra, gone to live out the rest of their days(which would most likely be the rest of eternity) evilly ever after.

While in the meantime, a blushing cowboy, a shell-shocked Brazilian, a baffled round-headed monk, a considerably stunned dragon, and an unconscious girl with a Mohawk were left to figure out what the hell had just happened and how to get unstuck from their current predicament.

**A/N: Epilogue thing! Yay! I had fun with this one, too. It's even fluffier and cuter than the actual one-shot, but probably about the same length give or take a few paragraphs. I don't know about you, but under no circumstances should Jack be safely allowed near high-powered weapons. While writing this, I was on the phone with Matt, and he was saying that if Jack had a plasma cannon, because I had mentioned that part to him, that because he's been kicked around so much, he'd probably kill everyone with it. XD I acknowledged that he probably would, but I had still needed the monks around for a little bit at least, and then by the time I had it actually written, I decided there was no real way to kill them off without interrupting the consistency of the story. Ha, Matt was practically begging me to kill them, too. "Please kill them!" "No, I can't, I need them still." "Oh, come on, at _least_ kill Omi!" "I'd love to, but I can't!" "Awww..." Well, that's the last bit of this little story, so the rest is up to your imagination from here on out!**


End file.
